The Story Drawing Board
by BlackMoonWhiteSky
Summary: These are those stories I have that are still in the conceptual or REALLY early development stages. (Most of them still don't even have a first chapter yet.) I thought I'd throw them out there- so you guys could see what's in the works.
1. Walking Dead - Before and After

**Walking Dead**

**Daryl/OC**

**M (Probably- most likely due to language and gore/violence more than anything else.)**

**Romance/Horror (I think. I'm not fully decided here.)**

* * *

_Natalia knew one thing- life was a series of 'before' and 'after'. She was used to the After's in her life being negative. After Daryl Dixon- now that was an after that she didn't mind one bit, even if he was socially awkward, and more than a little rough around the edges._

* * *

**Before And After**

**Prologue: The Before's and After's of Natalia Lear**

* * *

Talia's life was a series of before and after.

Before she met her first love-

And after.

Before he decided that he'd outgrown her-

And after.

Before her daddy cheated-

And after.

Before her momma started dating again-

And after.

Before her father dropped off the face of the planet-

And after.

Before her mother married her step-dad-

And after.

Before he hit her for the first time-

And after.

Before she had to hide the marks-

And after.

Before she met Merle Dixon-

And after.

Before he found out about the marks-

And after.

Before he told her he couldn't be seen with a weakling-

And after.

Before she made him teach her how to fight-

And after.

Before she decided her step-dad had hit her for the last time-

And after.

Before she made that clear to _**him**_-

And after.

Before her mother kicked her out of the house-

And after.

Before she threatened to kill him if he ever hit her mother-

And after.

Before she moved away to college-

And after.

Before the sickness broke out-

And after.

Before the dead started walking-

And after.

Before she found herself locked in a gas station-

And after.

Before she was reunited with Merle-

And after.

Before Merle introduced his brother Daryl...

And after...

* * *

**Before And After**

**Chapter 1: Redneck with a Motorbike**

* * *

Natalia stared at the bike in disbelief, "You're shitting me. You do know that they respond to noise, right? I mean, I always knew you were a few crayons short of a full box, but still- I didn't think you were _**that**_ stupid."

"What did ya jus' say?" It was a growl from the older man.

"I said you're a fucking moron to even contemplate riding that damn bee in a can- I don't care if you _**are**_ good at killing them."

"Say tha' one more time- see wha' hap'ns."

Talia crossed her arms and took an aggressive stance. "I know what happens. You get pissy, threaten to smack me around a bit, and then I put you on your ass- simple as that."

"Oh, simple 's that, is it? Ya really sure ya wanna test tha' theory?"

"You bet your a-"

Daryl was silent as he observed the exchange between his brother and the young woman that he'd apparently met during his very brief stint in the military. It was a strange thing to watch- his brother getting on so well with… well, anyone really. He was amused and fascinated as he watched their interaction- Merle wasn't the sort to take shit from anyone, but here he was letting some _**girl**_ talk to him like this.

Deryl loved his brother- he did. But that didn't mean he wasn't aware of the fact that his brother was a sexist, racist, violent, drug-addled asshole. The fact that he was even remotely civil to this girl, despite what she was saying to him, was frankly mind-blowing. That the girl was attractive and clearly at least part Mexican made it truly unbelievable.

He was still kind of weirded out by the fact that she'd greeted Merle with a hug

* * *

**(And that's currently all I have written of this piece. Yay.)**


	2. Star Trek - Beauty, Relative

_They were more connected than either one of them realized or wanted, but beauty is relative and they would come to understand that one could not be content without the other. Together, they might even manage to find happiness._

* * *

**Star Trek**

**Khan/OC**

**T**

**Romance/Adventure**

* * *

Beauty, Relative

Chapter 1: I Haven't Got A Title Yet. (Or A Character Name, Now That I'm Thinking About It.)

* * *

**Stuff will go here someday. Maybe.**

* * *

When she came storming in it was with a single-minded fury that called to his inner darkness. That rage- so pure in intent and intensity- was beautiful to him. It was something he could appreciate even on a human- even on a woman involved with this despicable organization calling itself Starfleet. It was almost Augment in its intensity- though of course, while Augments felt with burning insanity, they did not lose their clarity or awareness of what was going on around them.

Not like humans did.

Not like this woman seemed to.

"Marcus! You better have a damn good reason for sending your goon squad to my office and having them manhandle me like some unruly prisoner!" Her voice was surprisingly balanced for someone who was screaming, although he got the sense that it was only with significant conscious effort on her part that this was so.

Marcus raised a amused eyebrow and though she was standing and he sitting, there was the distinct impression that he was looking down on her. "I've no doubt you behaved exactly like an unruly prisoner and I don't fee-"

She was quick to interrupt and Khan immediately realized that she was not in any way Starfleet, as there was no way they would allow such disrespectful insubordination. "If I did, it was only because they barged in with no warning and no explanation. And you are truly lucky that I was not involved in any volatile experiments at the time. There are some materials in my lab, however, that _are_ volatile- which is the only reason I didn't put one of them through the wall." This was clearly an exaggeration, as the woman was slight at best and didn't look like she could make one of Marcus' _goons_ hit the ground, let alone put one through a wall.

And yet Marcus went quiet. It was not fear, but a displeasure that seemed to slowly grow into rage which silenced him. "You would do well to remember that I can destroy you."

This should have silenced her, should have had her trembling with fear. Khan knew that Marcus was an intimidating man- not to him, of course. To him, Marcus was nothing but a squalling child, but to this tiny woman, angry or not, he should have been terrifying. Instead, she stood a little straighter, her eyes turned to burning ice and her voice was just as cold. "And I, you. Best you not forget it. You know I would never allow you to interfere with me without very quickly laying out a few plays. You cannot counter them all in time."


	3. Doctor Who - Starborn

_Vivi is not a conventional human. Slightly psychic- her best friend since childhood is a singing blue box. A blue box who, upon their meeting, tells her fantastic stories about a man, a Timelord, named the Doctor. The Doctor, however, is not the Timelord she finds herself meeting._

* * *

**Doctor Who**

**The Master/OC**

**T**

**Romance/Adventure**

* * *

_There are humans who are _just slightly _psychic- the Doctor has even met a couple. Viviana is one of the few, as a child she could hear a song. A sad, sweet, lonely, and powerful song- a song that seemed to mean forever._

_As she got older, the song got clearer- until the day she stumbled upon the blue box. The blue box... which spoke to her. Which called her Starborn, and soothed her loneliness like nothing else ever had before._

_The blue box, calling itself the TARDIS (and sometimes Sexy?) told Vivi stories about a thief known as the Doctor. Said he was always getting himself into trouble, saving lives and fighting monsters. A Timelord. Said she was always stuck waiting for him to come back to her._

_When she finally meets her first Timelord, however, it's not a man calling himself the Doctor. This man- he calls himself the Master, and there's something wrong in his head. She can feel it._

_A pounding. A beat. Sounding off like the drums of war._

_It hurts him._

_Vivi thinks about the stories from her TARDIS friend, the stories about the good man who hurts so badly, and she can't shake the need to help **this** man. To take the hurt away._

_He was dangerous once, maybe he's dangerous still, but he's trapped on Earth with nowhere to go. It isn't like anyone else will help him. He doesn't even have his laser screwdriver. (Not that she really knew what a laser screwdriver was.)_

_She wants to help him._

_As it turns out, she could do with a spot of help herself. For someone only _slightly _psychic, she's managed to catch all kinds of attention, and none of it good..._

_And then there's the matter of the Bad Wolf's touch..._

* * *

**Starborn**

**Prologue: The Dream Song**

* * *

The song was timeless.

Instant and infinite all at once.

Sad and beautiful.

Lonely.

It was the loneliest song she'd ever heard in her life.

She felt it all the way to the very depths of her soul.

She loved that song.

It gave her comfort.

Chased the nightmares away.

For all its loneliness, it was the only thing she'd ever encountered that took away her feeling of **being** alone.

As she got older, the song got louder.

Clearer.

She felt, almost, like she was finally getting nearer.

The fingers of her mind reaching.

**Reaching**.

Almost brushing the source.

And then she would wake up.

* * *

**Starborn**

**Chapter 1: A Blue Box**

* * *

Viviana was pretty sure that cats were a hostile alien race, or maybe it was just her cat. Perhaps he was the forward scout for an invasion force.

Or maybe she was just irritated because he'd decided to wake her up by clamping those little needle teeth of his to the very tip of her nose.

...No, it was definitely the alien thing.

Holding her tender nose, Vivi hissed at him, eyes watering slightly. "Just for that, you get to wait for breakfast until _after_ I take my shower." The cat, a black and white Tuxedo named Frankie, did not look particularly concerned, but then... he wouldn't. All he had to do was wait until she went into the bathroom before starting the combo-annoying-cute tactic. Just like every morning.

His human was so predictable.

* * *

**I decided to go ahead and post the prologue for this one. Mostly because I want it to eventually do a little bit of crossing over with my It's A Tesseract story.**


	4. LotR - Echo of a Heart

_In which Legolas meets his One and discovers that even for Elves- romance can be a pain in the ass._

* * *

**Lord of the Rings**

**Legolas/OC**

**T**

**Romance/Adventure**

* * *

**Echo of a Heart:**

**Chapter One- Raiders:**

* * *

**(Things happen here, but they have not yet been written. Also, keep in mind this is a very rough first draft, and that my spell check is still on the fritz.)**

The Figure was indistinguishable beyond the hood even to Legolas' Elven eyes, suggesting some form of enchantment. This was further confirmed when The Figure visably spoke, yet none of the party could hear a sound.

A commotion outside caught The Figure's attention, the head flicking up to reveal a thick braid- the hair so black it seemed to emit darkness. The silver beads gleaming wickedly from the strands, however, were what had the Hobbits swallowing thickly. Miniture skulls, every last one of them. Orcs, Goblins, Wargs, Eagles, Bears, and everything in between.

And near the binding there was a rattle, as from a snake.

The Figure spoke again, as unheard as the time before, and a stirring behind the chair drew their eyes. Even the ever composed Elf inhaled sharply, disbelieving.

Before them stood a juvinile Warg pup, only slightly smaller than the full-grown wolf to whom it deferred. The Figure spoke once more, and with low growls the beasts made their way calmly from the tent.

"My Commander apologizes for the inconvenience, the timing of your arrival is quite unfortunate. One of our raiding parties has just returned." The woman went quiet then, watching them just as intently as the cloaked figure seemed to.

"Raiders. Bandits. Just as I suspected." That was the noisy Gimli, of course.

Aragorn stared into what should have been a face, thoughts moving quickly and analytically. "Perhaps," was his only reply.

The Figure's head tilted curiously.

Suddenly a man stumbled into the tent, cursing viciously and doing his best to stay away from the beasts at his heels. "Call them off!"

The Warg pup growled at the tone being used against his master, snapping at the man in warning. The man leapt forward slightly, spewing more curses- an interesting, and implausible, anecdote about the Figure's lineage and conception. He stopped only when the woman- Legolas wasn't sure why he thought the Figure female, only that his intuition told him so- abruptly stood, drawing forth a short blade from the depths of her cloak.

The dagger was not held in a threatening manner, more like a suggestion or a reminder. It still caused the man to pale, caused a look of fear and loathing to bloom in his eyes.

* * *

**And for the hell of it, because I don't actually have anything written for it just yet:**

* * *

_In which Thorin Oakenshield meets Veronica Swordarm and becomes intimately familiar with the phrase, "Who pissed in his Cheerios?"_

* * *

**Hobbit**

**Thorin/OC**

**T**

**Romance/Adventure**

* * *

**Sword and Shield:**

**Chapter One- The Unwanted Journey:**


	5. X-Men - Slow Evolution

_ Marea is strange, even among mutants. She suffers from amnesia that appears to be induced by a powerful psychic attack, the trauma of which disallowed any mental intervention by even the Professor. She is both a feral mutant, and not. Her powers are in a near constant state of evolution. And she is, somehow, connected to the Big Bad himself- Victor Creed._

* * *

X-Men

Sabertooth/OC

M (Because it's Sabortooth, duh)

Romance/Adventure

* * *

**Slow Evolution**

**Chapter One: A Meeting Of Forces**

* * *

**(There will be stuff here)**

* * *

Logan almost groaned aloud when he saw her, the whole reason he'd drawn the fight away from the school was to keep someone else from accidentally becoming involved. And yet, here she was, possibly one of the only mutants, who weren't X-Men, in the entire mansion that would join in this particular fight. Who, as an adult, would not listen if he told her to go back unless she herself wanted to.

He instantly moved to put himself between them, but not fast enough. He froze the moment Creed's hand encircled her throat, a million curses streaming through his head.

* * *

"Who's this now?" There was an amused purr contained within his dangerous voice, an almost mocking smile; the sound came from deep within his chest and she could feel it all the way down to her toes. His hands were large- she could feel the claws from the one around her neck gently brushing her spine. She wasn't impressed.

Her lips peeled back in warning and she glared up at him with all the anger she possessed, –_Which was a considerable amount._\- her small hands pulling futilely in an attempt to free herself from his hold.

'_Shoulda stayed in bed,_' she realized. She'd sensed the disturbance on the grounds and had been compelled to find out what was going on. She wasn't an X-Man, didn't go on missions, but the school was her home, and she'd be damned if she just sat back and let something happen when she was in walking distance.

Even with the regretful thought- her glare never wavered. Her rage was strong. She couldn't see Logan due to the way she was being held, but she could sense him. It was hard to, actually, the presence of the man holding her was so overpowering.

She pulled again at his hand.

* * *

He chuckled at her efforts, but something was annoying him. She had the scent of a feral, but her behavior was all wrong. He could see it in her eyes, the rage-fit of an animal, but she wasn't mindlessly fighting. Not to hurt him, and not to escape. It reminded him a bit of the blue fuzzball, but even **he** became more beast than man once he was in battle.

This was something different.

"Damn it, Greenpeace, don't you know when ta stay out of it?" The way she scowled and jerked in his grip at the name brought Creed to the amusing realization that she didn't much like what the runt had called her.

The _Green_ he got, her skin was the color of pale sage, but he wasn't quite sure where the _peace_ came in. Especially when her scowl turned into a snarl as she kicked at him while throwing some obscenities over her shoulder at his brother that had his grin widening even further. The female had _fire_.

...There was something almost familiar about her...

He found himself scenting her, the animal in him trying to identify it while the man in him searched his memories for a green-skinned, pink-eyed feral. He was unsuccessful on both counts.

* * *

Logan might have seemed his normal self, but there was something about this whole situation, it had him on edge. Something in his mind, something that felt almost like a fragment of memory, was demanding their separation. The longer Victor was close to her, the more dangerous it was.

It seemed that she'd come to a similar conclusion, or maybe she just wanted loose, because he noticed suddenly that she'd kicked off her slippers in her most recent fit and was now burying her toes in the dirt. He didn't have to look to know that her eyes would be glowing in that odd way of theirs- she'd always compared it to pink diamonds catching the light and, really, that was probably the closest comparison that could be made.

"Hey, big guy." A low rumble from Sabertooth, not quite a growl, was the only real indication that she had his attention. It was enough for her. "Think fast."

And suddenly the normally trimmed grass erupted into a writhing mass of chaos- stretching beyond natural bounds to envelop him wherever possible. One thick group wrapped around her middle and **pulled**. She went flying back, landing somewhere behind Logan, not that he had time to check on her. The moment her feet left the ground all the fighting greens went limp and lifeless, the only reason she had moved at all was momentum.

He met Creed with a snarl, only able to throw a brief question of concern over his shoulder. "I'm fine." This was followed by a groan and a wave of blood-scent that told him she was lying. "Well, I'll be fine. Just... need a minute. Just a minute."

It was clear that she was hurt, but he couldn't tell how badly.

He only hoped it wasn't serious.

* * *

Sabortooth, unlike his brother, could see her, but the runt was doing just about everything in his power to keep him from getting near. She would die soon without help, he had enough experience with injuries to know. She'd pulled away and the claws that had been surrounding her throat had gone through her skin like butter. Her jugular, and possibly even her windpipe, had been sliced open.

She would bleed out, and quickly at that. That was if she didn't drown in her own blood first, which was definitely a possibility if the wet rattling sound coming from her was anything to go by.

Something about that blood was agitating him. Making him feel worked up. He could see it on his claws- the blood had been hers, now it was **his**.

And that should have pleased him, and it **did**... but at the same time, there was a part of him that didn't like it at all. Which, naturally, made no sense.

And then she was standing, the skin on her neck healing, if a bit more slowly than he was used to seeing in mutants with that particular ability, and the conflict in him was gone.

Her face was surprised, a hand grasping at a wound no longer there, "That's new." She coughed up more blood, grimacing- at the taste, no doubt. "Never done that before."

"What?" That was the runt, muttering between swipes, as per usual.

Her gaze, which had not been particularly focused on anything, snapped to them once more. "Healed. I've never healed like that before." Meaning, under normal circumstances, she would already be dead by now. She voiced this, no longer seeming interested in joining the fight.

The statement pulled a dissatisfied rumble from Victor's chest. He put it down to disgust for something so weak and stupid as the female.


	6. BB-DK - A Mind, Apart

**Take a corrupt Gotham, rotting from the inside out. Add a woman from the Narrows with a mind as sharp as the resident Bat. Throw in some ambiguous methods and motives, a whole lot of Private Financing, and more than a little information brokering. They were a match made in hell, but they were a match none the less. OCxBruce**

* * *

Batman Begins/Dark Knight

Bruce/OC

M

Romance/Adventure

* * *

**A Mind, Apart**

**Chapter 1: More than expected.**

* * *

**(Stuff happens.**

**This is a rough dialogue excerpt and has none of the descriptive stuff that will eventually be there to make it more palatable.)**

"She's a pimp?"

"She's the Narrows' equivalent of a saint. Her customers are clean, or they can take their business elsewhere. Her Working girls are clean, protected, and learning transferable skills from her retired girls. She has systems set up for child care, routs for girls to take when they go 'off-menu', so that they can still bring in enough to live on. It doesn't pay as well, but they're all jobs that are legal, with good upward mobility.

"She takes good care of her girls, that's why they're all so damn _loyal_. She even runs background checks on potential customers for signs of violence or mental imbalance. Anyone who hurts her girls... she ruins them. Politically. Legally. Financially. Personally- whatever matters most to the person in question, that's what she destroys.

"She has pet projects, mostly funded by her elite, private customers, that better the community in general down in the Narrows. Places to learn practical skills. Safe environments for young children. A center for people in need of help."

"I thought nobody in the Narrows asked for help."

"They don't try to get help from the police. They know better. But she's the right kind of person to ask help from. You'll owe her, that's a given, but she doesn't ask for the kind of things the mob does. She's the closet thing to safe a lot of them have. And she's got dirt on everybody, 's why nobody will touch her. Not the cops. Not the politicians. Not the gangsters, or even the low-level thugs.

"The woman never threatens. Her presence alone is a threat, and if she makes... unpleasant statements, you can be sure they're promises. She _will_ follow through."

"So, she's a force in her own right down there?"

"A force of nature, maybe. ...Yeah, she's got power down there, but not enough to turn things around on her own. She doesn't have any street-side power, not really, all her power is tied up in the politics of the Narrows. Though I'm sure if she was threatened, she could probably raise a fairly reasonable force to her defense. She wouldn't ask for it, though, that's not her style. She'd never ask anyone for fight for her.


End file.
